


Rain

by Sadlyjustexisting



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyjustexisting/pseuds/Sadlyjustexisting
Summary: You appear in Trevor's house soaking wet due to the rain
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short,english is not my first language so im sorry for any mistakes and feedback is always appreciated!  
> PS:the request asked for a female reader but i realised that i wrote it gender neutral but the person who request it was fine with it
> 
> Request:  
> Helloz ! *Waves frantically*  
> I heard that you take requests. If it's okay may I please have trevor (gta 5) x female! Reader? Maybe like the reader like um...  
> Like the reader shows up to Trevor's house soaking wet and they pass out or something. I just wanna see some soft!trevor content

Trevor's POV

"Fucking piece of shit!"I hit the television,trying to make it work but it was useless

What the fuck i'm supposed to do now?  
Ron took my truck and i don't wanna leave the house while it's raining.Maybe i can call (y/n) just to annoy them

I was about to dial their number when i heard a knock on my door,i went to grab the gun i keep in my bedroom just in case and went to open the door pointing the gun to the face of whoever was on the other side

"Dude what the fuck?" (y/n) was in my door,hugging themselves and their voice sounded tired and they looked like they were caught in the rain

"(Y/n)??What are you doing here?" I lowered my gun and moved out of their way so they could come in,they walked slowly and stood in the middle of my living room "Take off your clothes" They raised an eyebrow "Not like that,but if you're cold we can fix that" I smirked and winked.They started to take off their jacket and i pointed to the bathroom "There's a towel that i think it's clean,you can use that to dry yourself and i'll give you some clean clothes" They just nodded and went to the bathroom.I went to look for some clothes and found a t-shirt and some shorts.I knocked on the bathroom door

"Here's some clothes" they opened the door just a crack,i passed the clothes and a few seconds later the door opened wide.They there stood looking like they were about to fall asleep standing

"Thanks Trevor" They gave me a soft smile which i returned and they left to sit on the couch

"So" I went to the fridge to grab a beer "You never told me why are you here" I turned around to look at them but they were already sleep

Wow that was fast

I grabbed the only blanket i had and put it on top of them just in case they were cold.I kneeled and brushed some hair out of their face

They look so cute while sleeping 

I smiled and gave them a kiss on the forehead  
"Good night (y/n)" I was about to leave the room but i heard a soft voice saying

"Good night Trevor"


End file.
